Smirk
by ObsessiveOtakuChick
Summary: Missing Scene following Episode 8 or chapter 9 . Beware the presence of TamaKyou Lemon! M/M. Please R&R. Kinda Fluffy...for me.
1. Chapter 1

**This emergency drabble fanfic is to emphasize the awesomness of the Ouran Manga as opposed to the Anime for the TamaKyou Slasher. **

**In Episode 8, (or Volume 3) when Tamaki walks in on Kyouya and Haruhi, his first response is to Kyouya "What are you doing to Haruhi?!" where as in the Manga, he says "Kyouya!" then to Haruhi: "What did you do with Kyouya! Why doesn't he have a shirt on, and why is the bed messed up?!" And earlier, Haruhi said that Kyouya was "Suprisingly kind to defend Tamaki by molesting her"**

**Just a couple of the many, MANY subtle, but VERY relevant changes. If bugged enough I'll write about more. Hint Hint **

**Oh, this is also an exercise to break my writer's block. Enjoy!**

Kyouya let out a small noise of discomfort as the breath was knocked out of him as he was almost violently pushed up against the wall of Tamaki's room. He gave a smirk.

The storm had recently abated and as soon as Haruhi was no longer hiding behind Mori, Tamaki had brushed off the twins accusations of perversion, grabbed Kyouya, and left the room, prompting even more speculation from the rest of the group when he did not continue to protest as usual.

"Something wrong, Daddy?"

"You know damn well what's 'wrong,' Mommy," Tamaki growled, attacking Kyouya's neck.

"Oh?" Tamaki was swearing. Not too much, but that little bit meant he was really mad. Kyouya couldn't help pushing it just a little further. His smirk widened.

"I could ask you the same question," he purred in Tamaki's ear, allowing his arms to be pinned above his head while Tamaki used one hand to once more unbutton his shirt.

"Why were you using our blindfold? For that matter, why did you bring it with you to the beach?"

Kyouya enjoyed Tamaki's sputtering for a second before the other boy regained his composure.

"Enough! You know damn well why I brought it, and what I ended up using it for!" He snarled, biting Kyouya's collarbone just enough to make the Ohtori Heir intake a breath beneath him.

Tamaki stepped back, tearing off his own shirt and socks. "Get on the bed." He ordered, gesturing to the giant adorned four-postered canopied monstrosity that dominated the room.

Kyouya obediently lowered his hands and slowly sauntered to the bed, smirk still dominating his features as he watched Tamaki storm over to him, where he once more grabbed his wrists and pulled the dark haired boy in for a fierce deep kiss. After a few seconds Tamaki's hands let go of their death grip on Kyouya's wrists to wrap themselves around his back and pull him closer. Kyouya's hands dangled for a second before he was able to regain control of them, then wrapped around the other boys' neck to bring him deeper into the kiss.

"You're mine," Tamaki said when they broke for air, but his voice didn't hold quite the same anger it had a minute before.

"Yours," Kyouya repeated quietly, letting himself be lowered onto the bed.

The two shared a look of quiet understanding in which all pretenses that there had ever been any doubts of trust vanished.

Tamaki's face suddenly gained a mischievous quality eerily similar to the twins. "Of course, you will have to be punished, Mommy," He purred.

"Oh really? Kyouya's smirk reappeared.

"Oh yes," Tamaki grinned, "Let's see…I think the blindfold is ruined for me forever now…Ah ha! I've got it!"

He reached over the side of the bed and retrieved a bottle of suntan lotion.

"I believe you told me to use a much…or as little, as I wanted?"

Kyouya's smile vanished.

…**Yes, I know. I'm a teasing bitch. I swear, I'm working on a real lemon. I just can't write Seme!Tamaki, I mean, it's so obvious Mommy wears the pants in that relationship, but I thought the situation called for it so…**

**If you like this, my first published attempt at citrus, let me know, and I'll work faster on my other TamaKyou Lemon…s.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, due to some ****scary death threats**** zealous requests for updates, I have once more caved in and decided to take pity on you and turn this little One-shot drabble that I never intended to write in the first place into a proper lemon. Please, hold your applause and joyful praise-filled reviews till the end. (Ducks Flying Sharp Objects)**

**So, OOC presents: Smirk Part Two: Proper Lemon!**

**Looks at work Wow. There's a lot less dialogue in this one.**

**66666666666666666666666666666666666**

Kyouya's eyes widened instantaneously, mouth dropping slightly open. Regaining his composure, his eyes once more narrowed, smaller than even usual without the magnification of his glasses. He pursed his lips into a thin line.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Tamaki's expression didn't change for a second, before his smirk slowly widened into a grin and he sat up, laughing.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but your expression was just too priceless!"

Kyouya stared, the stunned expression once more on his face. This scene was all too familiar…where had he seen it before? Ah yes, a couple years ago, at his mansion. Only in that instance the positions had been reversed, and he had been the one straddling Tamaki and laughing.

Regaining his poise for the second time in as many minutes, Kyouya reached for his glasses, replacing them. Tamaki, unable to contain himself any longer, rolled off of him, clutching his sides. Kyouya watched in mystified amusement.

'Yes,' he thought, 'I think I like that situation a lot better.'

When Tamaki was finally able to see through his tears of laughter he noticed Kyouya's smirk.

Shaking off the last vestiges of his laughing fit, he chuckled nervously.

"Um…Kyouya?"

"Yes?" Kyouya replied, that feline strength and raw sexuality back in his voice.

"What…What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyouya purred, crawling toward the still slightly hiccupping blonde, and nipping at his earlobe and breathing hotly on his neck.

"N-No." Tamaki stuttered, "Not to me."

The Ohtori son suddenly pounced on the astonished boy, pinning him to the mattress in a manner almost identical to the one that had held him only minutes ago.

Kyouya pulled back, and Tamaki saw on his face a look of pure animalistic lust and predation on his face. But the thing that truly made Tamaki's stomach flip-flop, and his knees weak that he would have sunken to the ground had he not been on his back, was the chillingly intelligent and somewhat cruel smirk that dominated his face. A look that did not belong on the face of any animal. Tamaki smiled inwardly.

'Except for my Kyouya.'

This was the side of the Host Club's Vice President that few ever got to see. Even those who had seen the fury of the Dark Lord unleashed had not seen the truly predatory animal that lurked inside him. It was a real privilege. One Tamaki was pleased to say he had received on numerous occasions.

An unseen light source caught on Kyouya's glasses, making his eyes flash. Vaguely in the back of his mind Tamaki wondered if it had been lightning and if the storm had begun again. He hoped Haruhi would be all right…

But all those thought were gone in an instant when Kyouya claimed his prey in a ferocious kiss full of tongues and fire and Tamaki could almost Swear he could hear their blood pumping in their heads and he felt lightheaded and just when he was about to pass out from the lack of air and his barely formed thought were: 'This is it, I'm going to die at the hands of this animal…God, what a way to go!' Kyouya broke the kiss, sitting up with a triumphant (and somewhat evil) grin.

"Mommy wants to be on top tonight."

And just like that Tamaki surrendered. There was no way he could not give into that voice, let alone the gorgeous malevolent creature currently tormenting him, straddling him just a few, small, short, ever-so-important inches away from his straining erection.

Kyouya grinned again, and Tamaki got the distinct feeling that he now knew exactly how a mouse feels when the cat is playing with it right before it eats it. There's this feeling of distinct dread anticipation, tainted by only the slightest shred of hope that it will take mercy on the poor creature currently below it, yet knowing it will never happen.

The image was not helped when Kyouya again leaned down and began teasing Tamaki's nipples, rough tongue raking over one while talented slim fingers circled another, never quite giving the desired, no, the NEEDED contact.

Tamaki whimpered, and Kyouya looked up towards him, grinning mischievously, rubbing their bare upper bodies together while wiggling his hips in such a lithe way that Tamaki wondered that it was humanly possible. Only for a second of course. The rest of his brain function was currently…elsewhere applied.

Tamaki desperately tried to pull Kyouya's teasing body closer, but his arms were still firmly pinned to the mattress. The Host Club King was reduced to desperate pathetic thrusting towards the object of his focused desire. Suddenly his arms were free and his upper body was pulled up until he was in a sitting position. Kyouya's legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned. He wanted to fuck Kyouya so badly, but something told him that it wasn't happening tonight. He satisfied himself with using his arms as extra support to keep himself from falling back to the bed, as Kyouya's lips wandered from his collarbone to his ears back to his neck. He hissed when teeth simultaneously sank into his neck right where it met his shoulder and claws dug into his back hard enough to tell him they had probably broken the skin.

"Oh God! Please Kyo!" Tamaki managed to choke out before realizing that in this state Kyouya was probably too far gone to understand him.

'Then again, maybe not,' He thought again when he was once more lowered into their original position, hissing as his back hit the cool satin sheets.

'Yep, definitely broke the skin.'

Kyouya crawled over him, roughly pulling his victim's pants and boxers off with one rough stroke. Tamaki briefly gave thanks that he had taken his socks and shoes off. Kyouya would have probably just pulled his pants over them. Yet once more, Tamaki's train of thought was cut short by Kyouya, this time breathing hotly on his over engorged erection.

"Nn…nngh..No..No More! Plea…OH GOD…please! I can't….I ca-hnngh.."

Kyouya looked up, and for a second Tamaki thought he had been mistaken at the look of humanity in his eyes until…

No…That was definitely a good natured sparkle…

"Who's your Mommy, bitch?"

Tamaki stared for a full ten seconds before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Y-You did NOT j-just say-OH GOD!"

He was cut off by an annoyed Kyouya's solution to a talking Tamaki: Fill his mouth. Or in this case, Kyouya's mouth.

Tamaki moaned and fisted his hands in Kyouya's shining ebony hair, the obscenities and prayers now coming out his mouth thankfully, (at least in Kyouya's opinion anyway,) indistinguishable.

Kyouya wrapped both his legs around one of Tamaki's and began furiously rubbing against it. Both boys, overstimulated with Kyouya's teasing finished quickly, Tamaki with a loud cry, Kyouya soon after with no distinguishable noise.

Dragging themselves under the covers after a few minutes, Tamaki noticed, to his amusement, that Kyouya curled up in a ball much like a cat. Stroking the raven haired boys' now messy locks, and reviewing the past few minutes happenings, Tamaki frowned slightly and decided to voice a question.

"Kyouya?"

"Mmmnh?"

"If this was supposed to be your lesson, how did I end up on the bottom?"

"Tamaki, let me sleep."

He couldn't see Kyouya's contented smirk.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Like I said before, I can't write or really see Seme!Tamaki. …Maybe someday…but not today.**

**Please review! Princesslady and lovelessforever, this one's for you!**

…**Wow. There was a lot of animal imagery in this one.**

**WHOOT! My first Completed Lemon! And Also My First PWP that didn't grow a plot! Did it suck? Maybe I just need practice…A lot of practice…Maybe with the Twins…and Mori…Mori doesn't get enough love…(goes off on plot bunny tangent)**


End file.
